queen of his heart
by Nonny21
Summary: this one is a mix of Aro's history, and the future of the gurad. it also has the cullens in it, there is a better summary inside. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aro, the unofficial king of vampires has discovered a very important secret…. Before he became a vampire he sired a child. Having found the last of his line, an orphaned teenage girl, living in a rented room in new York City he has decided to take and active interest in her life. Will this wide eyed girl turn the royal guard on its ear?

Chapter 1: Princess??

Tessa opened her sleepy eyes and blinked repeatedly trying to make the large cloaked figures standing in her room to return to her dream. When the nightmarish creatures refused to dissolve back into her overactive imagination she decided she must still be sleeping and threw her legs over the side of her tiny twin bed. Padding barefoot up to the leader she looked up into his strangely, beautifully, pale face and smiled.

"sup dude?" she asked. Having had dreams like this her hole life she had no fear, the dream would soon change as she willed herself into a flowery meadow. But the dream didn't change, the ashen people remained standing in her dreary room.

"it is time to go princess, your ancestor would like and audience with you." she actually laughed in the face of Demetri.

"yeah ok!" she mocked. "the orphan's dead ancestor wants to talk, that makes perfect sense. When the hell am I goanna wake up? Don't I have work in the morning?" she began rambling to her self as she shuffled around in one of the draws of her desk.

"what are you going on abut? What are you looking for?" Demetri demanded.

"a pencil." she continued. "your not the first of my nightmares to pull this. do you know how often my dreams try to kidnap me?" having found her prize she stumbled back over to her bed tripping over discarded cloths. "ok old girl time to get up." she told herself and jabbed the sharpened pencil into the palm of her hand. A drop of crimson blood welled to the surface. The commotion that followed was more frightening than anything Tessa had ever witnessed awake or asleep.

Demetri threw himself forward over her body pinning her to the bed. The four other shrouded figures broke in to a brawl like nothing else. Teeth flashed in the dim moonlight as they bit each other, the sound was like metal crashing against stone, or nails on a black board amplified a hundred times over. Blood poured from the gaping wounds on their necks and arms as they regained control of themselves. Tessa's small body was shaking with fear when Demetri finally let her up.

"never do that again." he warned. Members of the now overwhelmingly freighting group filed out the open window. "are you hurt?" he demanded taking her hand in his and turning it over to check for any additional damage.

"only a broken spine and some bruises. What the hell?" she reclaimed her hand and pushed at him. "back off freak o!" Demetri looked stunned.

"do you know your not dreaming now?" he gently prodded.

"yeah I know but I just can't wrap my mind around it. My dreams have never come to life before."

"more like a night mare eh?" he scoffed. She nodded in agreement and started gathering cloths off the floor.

"can I have a moment please?" she asked, her voice was meek and unsure, she felt week and docile. He nodded and he too slipped out her window. As Tessa readied herself for the wild night ahead of her it crossed her mind that she should probably call her boss and let her know she wouldn't be coming in, but that was just a passing thought. She threw on the old beat up jeans she had been wearing earlier that day and a dark blue hoody, might as well try to fit in with the cloaked guys as best she could.

When her head popped out the window Demetri was taken a little bit by surprised, he had been prepared to have Alec subdue her before carrying her off to Aro.

"where are we going any way?" she asked. Demetri couldn't wrap his head around this girl. He had woken her from her sleep, frightened her into self mutilation, forced her to bare witness to a vampire frenzy, shanghaied her from her bed, and was now dragging her down the street to meet with some one who by all rights should be dead; and yet she seemed chipper and eager.

"to the Hilton hotel." he answered in his usual offhand way. This girl was shaking his whole world.

"Hilton huh? So you guys got a lot of money. You know I never cared for the Hilton my self, woulda went to the Drake if I were you." she babbled. "that hole family is really messed up. Look at the daughter, spoiled and dumber than a box of rocks."

"what are you going on about?" Demetri shouted. Her constant stream of unintelligible chatter was making him uneasy as if she was trying to lull him into a false sense of security. He would feel better when he was once more in the prescience of his liege.

"just trying to brake the ice. You Don't talk much do you?"

"no I don't." he admitted tough he wasn't exactly sure why he felt the need to divulge that to her. She gave a little smile like she knew how he felt, like she could get him to tell more if she wanted. "you talk to much." he told her.

"when you live alone your hole life you learn to keep your self company. I talk to myself all the time, I just babble on and on."

"I figured that." the troop of hooded figured rounded the corner, the towering and very imposing building that was the Hilton loomed over all the other buildings.

"now I see why you picked it." she said blankly. "you guys seemed like the kind who like to intimidate." he gave a little chuckle. "so tell me again why you have abducted me?"

"your grate grandfather thrice removed would like a word with you about the state of living he has found you in. he thinks rather highly of himself and wonders why a direct descendant of his is content living in squalor." Tessa blinked up at him, appalled.

"I happen to like my room thank you very much. It isn't always so messy. Any way, who says I'm content? I have plans for my future; I got to tell you none of them include joining a gang that walks around in cloaks and hijacking young girls." she stopped in front of the door he was now holding open for her.

"we meant no offense to you. just that some one of your station, a female of royal decent, should not be working at a pizza restaurant, or living in a rented room, or be wearing the same cloths more than once, at all ! never mind more than two days in a row!" trying to her best to look like she was wiping her nose Tessa took a sniff of her hoody. It didn't smell, sure there was a mustard stain on the sleeve but who could begrudge her that? Every one wiped their face on their sleeve at least once in their lives.

"what do you mean royal? I was dumped on the orphanage door step no more than a week old, and have been on my own ever since. Rich people keep their kids, thank you!" she walked through the open door and continued to the elevator though she had no idea what button to push. The Demetri and the others were close behind her. Demetri pushed the up button and the other four took the stairs.

"never the less princess, you will never be alone now."


	2. Chapter 2

Queen of his heart

Chapter 2: meeting Gramps

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, when they finally reached the thirty ninth floor the other four clandestine people were weighting. The large oak doors swung open of their own accord and they stepped thought. In front of them stood three tall, imposing, statuesque men. The first was a tall smiling man with skin even paler than Demetri's, if that was possible. It looked almost paper thin and delicate. Not to far behind him were two other equally pale men, one with snow white hair the other with dark, nether of _them _was smiling.

"wonderful! You came, I am so glad you did. This is just wonderful!" the leader beamed. "welcome little Tessa." beside her Demetri took a knee.

"my liege." he murmured while staring at the floor.

"come now old friend there is no need for that. We are all family here, no need for the formalities." not sure what was going on Tessa gave a little curtsy, the men looked like royalty. They ware long robes of midnight blue and gold. Their necks were adorned with glittering jewels, and they stood tall, looking down on every one. "now see what you've done." he said gesturing towards the bewildered girl.

"Tessa," Demetri began. "this is Lord Aro, leader of… well lets just be vague and say _us _for now. We can get to the specifics later." he held out his hand in a sweeping mouton towards the still smiling man that stood before her.

"yo." she nodded in his direction. Obviously not felling his enthusiasm.

"my dearest." he extended his arms and moved slowly towards her, clearly unsure of how welcoming she would be for his hug. Tessa stood completely still allowing him to wrap his cold hard arms around her. While she did not return the hug she didn't pull away either. "It seems I have been weighting an eternity to meet you." he told her pulling away.

"yeah me to, I guess." she mumbled almost incoherently. Her smile was tentative to say the least. He sat gracefully on a nearby couch moving his arm in a sweeping motion, encouraging her to do the same. Her lees than elegant execution would have been laughable were it not for the fact that laughing at her was forbidden, still Tessa caught Demetri's eye and noted the humor there.

"I'm sure we have much to talk of, you have many questions." she nodded in agreement. "you want an explanation of how we are related but that story will take more time than we have…you have work in a few hours do you not? For now you will have to take me on my word and believe that we are kin." Tessa just continued nodding. "now my dear about your living situation. You will find that your bank account has been…well, its been replenished shall we say. There will no longer be any need for you to where dirty clothing." Tessa held her hands up.

"I don't want or need your money first of all, second of all for your information I put these cloths on because they were right there and I was half asleep. As for my _living situation_, I am perfectly capable of caring for my self and I happen to like where I live, thank you very much." her voice was dripping with disdain.

"I am only trying to make your life more comfortable until you can take your rightful place by my side." he told her as if it should have been obvious. Tessa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I can see that this night has been to much for you. Perhaps we should meet again at a more convent time. I have you phone number, I will call you on the marrow to plan a more joyous family reunion." one of the other two _leaders stepped forward laying his hand atop Aro's as it rested on the couch. "For now Demetri will escort you home, thank you Marcus. He has informed me that the two of you will have a strong bond."_

"_if you had my number why did you not just call me in the first place?" she demanded, her head ach getting worse by the minuet. _

"_I didn't have it before, when you allowed me to touch you I took the information from your mind." Tessa's hands went to her ears protectively, as if to block any more information getting out._

"_you read my mind?" she asked, shock showing on her pretty face._

"_I'm sorry I should have explained it to you and asked permission, I always forget the human courtesies. When touch you I can read your thoughts, past and present." he explained as if every one could do such things._

"_yeah ok, really can't wait to wake up and tell the girls about this dream." she told herself._

"_I think perhaps Demetri will stay near you for the night, to ensure you do not do any thing…unusual whilst believing yourself to be asleep."_

"_come little one, we have a long night ahead of us I fear." Demetri held out his hand to her before she could protest, or anger Aro further. Again she refused his hand looking at it instead like it were a dangerous snake, or maybe suspecting that he too had a gift. His smile darkened. _


	3. Chapter 3

Queen of his heart 

Chapter 3:

The two walked together in silence, down the dark back streets and alleyways, avoiding the public eye. It is hard to hide in the city that never sleeps. When the mismatched pair reached her front door they paused. "he told you to stay didn't he?" she asked, it was a rhetorical question but he nodded any way. "and he's like your king or something so you have to listen…" Demetri nodded again waiting to see where this was going. Tessa opened the door and stepped aside. "might as well make your self comfortable." she told him as she shut the door behind them.

"it really isn't a bad place for you to live considering." he muttered looking around at the random scattering of pictures.

"considering what?" she demanded standing in the middle of the living room, hands on her hips. 

"I am not trying to provoke you little one, I was just meaning that you have been alone so long living in a house surrounded by your friends seems like a logical choice, one I'm sure Aro will come to despise…witch makes it even better. You may very well be the only person I have ever heard sass him." Demetri's laugh was some what sinister. He stopped in front of a particularly embarrassing photo of Tess and her best friend Sam making faces and acting like fools. Tessa remembered that day well but doubted she would ever laugh like that again, now that she had a _"family". _

"_I have to try to get back to sleep." she told him. "you can watch TV if you like." she turned her back on the dangerous creature that was Demetri and headed to her room. He didn't sit on the couch instead her followed her in to her room, silently watching as she peeled back the covers and climbed in. when she rolled over to shut off the light she noticed him standing in the door. "I can't sleep if your goanna stand there and watch."_

"_you won't even notice I'm here." he insisted his face lighting up with a crooked smile._

"_yes I will, could you pleas do some thing else?"_

"_like what." he watched her with amusement in his eyes. It was almost to easy for him that not only was she technically to good for him she was also still human. "just sleep little girl, I'll be standing here when you wake."_

"_that's the problem. Don't you need sleep?" he chuckled._

"_no." his all to handsome smile made her hear do back flips, but he also annoyed her beyond belief._

"_I know I'm really goanna regret this but…." his eyes watched her intently, almost cretin of what she was about to ask. "will you at least lay down and pretend to sleep… it might make this seem a little more normal, epically if Sam wakes up. God what would she think?" he pretended to think about it for a moment, nodded , and was in the bed before she could blink._

"_I will even close my eyes if you wish it of me." he told her snuggling himself deeper in to the blankets. Tessa rolled to face away from him, it wouldn't have mattered if he shut his eyes or not, hers were shut and she was sleeping before she even knew it._

_Demetri lay still as stone next to the sleeping princess for all of two minuets before her body heaved over and she unconsciously threw one of her arms and legs over him. Her hair smelled of lily and jasmine, her breath of minty tooth paste. Her sweet, soft skin had an intoxicating scent of its own, his head spun with the aroma swimming in his brain._

_The few hours left to the night dragged on, her soft supple sleeping form pressed into his side. Her melodious murmurings in his ear nearly drove him crazy, she spoke of longing for a family she never knew, of Aro who she did not want to know, and she spoke of love. Demetri's head spun, his mind racing in dizzying circles. Love didn't exist for some one like him, all the lives he had helped to destroy. Tessa longed for family, something he could never give her. how many families had he helped to tare asunder? He'd lost count centuries ago. _

_Tessa stirred restlessly in his arms, and shivered. Gently he lifted her off his chest and got of the bed. He spent the rest of the night standing over her, watching as she reached out across the bed, searching for him. With the sun a grate realization rose in Demetri's chest… he wanted to be good enough for Tessa, rather than destroying families he wanted to build one._


	4. Chapter 4

Queen of his heart 

Chapter 4

Long before opening her eyes Tessa knew something was wrong, she distinctly remembered falling asleep with a man in her bed, but the empty cold space beside the was a sheer clue that something bad had happened last night. She reached out with her other senses trying to determined weather or not she was ok. Being slightly less than receptive at six in the morning she heaved a sigh and gave in. he was there, standing beside her bed, looking down with an emotionless mask on his pretty face. "good morning Princess." he bowed courteously toward her. Tessa couldn't shake the feeling that this was a Dream that would soon end. She nodded once and jumped out from under the covers. Her work clothes hung from a hanger on her closet door, limp and rumpled. Ripping the from the door she headed in to the bathroom not wanting to deal with the fact that a man, more close to an angel, was standing breathtakingly, in the middle of her room. 

Demetri heard the shower begin and his strength nearly collapsed under he strain of knowing that her perfect body was bare in there, the hot water running over every inch of that body, every where he longed to touch. when she began singing softly to her self he knew he was done for, of course she didn't know he could hear her, no normal person would be able to hear that. She thought he was normal? Or at least semi normal, that was a plus, but he knew when Aro reveled to her their family legacy any chance he had with her would be gone like water to a flame.

When she came strolling out of the lavatory Demetri's heart nearly dropped to the floor, it my be cold and dead but he could still fell every proverbial beat. When he stood motionless she gave a coy little smile, tilting her head to the side, she just couldn't figure that boy out. "so I'm going to work now." she told him. He nearly jumped out of his skin remembering she was a living being not some beautiful demon conjured to torment him with her perfection. "you coming with me?" her dainty eyebrows drew together.

"I am under orders princess." he told her following her into the living room.

"Hold it!" a voice came from the kitchen. The mismatched pair turned to see Sam standing in the door, a stern look on her face. "Tessa! How could you?" her accusing look was burning a hole in Tessa's already embarrassed face. Demetri was ready to step in between the two, to protect his charge when the room mate smiled. "how long have you been seeing this hunk of hotness without telling me?" Tessa nearly collapse in a fit of laughter.

"I am definitely not seeing him!" she pointed at Demetri as if he were an object. 

"you slept with him, don't deny it I went in to check on you last night." this time Demetri did step in the middle. He had been the cause of this, he intended to fix it.

"I will do any thing my princess requires, that includes pretending to sleep if need be." he informed the nosey girl.

"shut up you lug!" Tessa shouted, pushing him toward the door. "I promise I'll talk to you later." she called over her shoulder and headed out the door. They were two blocks away when she spoke again. "who do you think you are? I met you last night, I still haven't even spoke to that Aro guy yet and here you are telling my friends I'm some kind of princess? What the hell?" her voice echoed off the brick walls that surrounded them.

"I am sorry I have angered you." he bowed his head.

"angered me? Damn right I'm _angered_! Do you really have to go to work with me?" she was almost ready to drop to her knees and beg him to leave.

"I will walk you the rest f the way, then go to your Ancestor for now. I will return at the end of your shift to collect you. Aro wants to meet with you again tonight."

"yip-friggan-e ." she mumbled.

**Hay, I know this one wasn't much….no one is giving me any reviews! Pleas give me some feed back constructive criticism at the least**


	5. Chapter 5

Work was just as bad as it always was, sleeping with a freezing cold, incredibly handsome man had been nearly impossible. working a zip's had potential to be fun, but Tessa's fellow employees were almost all stuck in a teenaged frame of mind. While serving the customers and interacting with the public was enjoyable (most of the time), the back room known as the prep room was like the gossiping hallway of a high school.

"so I talked to Sam this morning." Audrey gloated. " she told me you had a little sleep over last night. Who is he?" her girlish grin was ghoulish.

"order up!" jack called from the grill, saving Tessa momentarily. She rushed over grabbing the plate out of his hand. "your not safe till your shift ends." he teased.

"ha ha ha." she mocked turning away. Table five had ordered only one meal, hamburger, rare as was legal, and no drink. Backing out the door Tessa headed to the back of the dinning room, she turned to face her unusual customer, she came face to face with Demetri. His handsome face lit up with up with a smile. "I thought you were going to speak with Aro. What are yo doing here?"

"it was a fast conversation." she placed the plate on his table.

"let me know if you need any thing else sir." she gave him a cold smile and headed back to the back room.

"so who's this mystery man?" she was bombarded the second the doors swung closed behind her. Audrey, Lucy and Vikki were standing in a huddle obviously discussing her.

"it's none of your business." Tessa snapped feeling attacked. " if I let a friend stay the night, that's my business. He happens to be a good friend who needed a place to sleep." she had no idea why she felt like she needed to defend herself.

"well Sam said he called you princess. That don't sound friendly to me." Tessa thought to herself that she was going to kill Sam later.

"it's an old nick name from my child hood." she lied.

"you still haven't supplied the buggers name." Lucy demanded. "I heard he was a looker. If he's nothing but a friend to you maybe he can be something more to me." Tessa knew that her so called friends were tugging her chain trying to get a rise out of her.

"his name is Demetri, and he is sitting at table five right now. Go ask him out if you want, but I don't think you're his type. He tends to go for rich girls, you know the classy type." Lucy's face dropped.

"lets go meet Tessa's little boy friend." Vikki encourage her posse as she headed out the double doors. Not even stopping to check their own customers the heard of waitresses headed straight to the back of the large room to table five, and Demetri.

Tessa wanted to laugh, it served him right for coming to her work. She had asked him to stay away. He didn't look surprised when the girl surrounded his table. "is there something I can help you ladies with?" he asked, Tessa suddenly realized that his accent that she had thought peculiar before would come off as sexy to the other females.

"we're friends of Tessa, and since we love her so much…" Tessa could hear the sarcasm dripping from Vikki's words. "and she refuses to give us a straight answer about who you are we have come to find out for our selves."

"yeah, what exactly is your connection with Tessa." Lucy chimed in. Demetri cocked his head and gave an amused smile. His eyes moved over Tessa with a hidden smile.

"surely the princess has told you… we are old friends. Went to school together all those years ago. I'm new in town she offered me a place to stay till I can get a place of my own." he didn't mention that he had the money to buy plaza hotel never mind stay there. As a matter of fact his story mirrored hers, how could he have known that was what she told the girls.

"oh." was all Audrey could say. The girls didn't seem satisfied by either of their answers. When the girls turned to concur, as if reading her mind Demetri gave Tessa a wink.

"well if you jackals are satisfied my shift is over and I'm sure after that ambush Demetri would like to get out of here." at that Sam came through the front door prepared to take over her shift. Tessa removed her grimy apron handed it to jack who was standing at the kitchen door, punched her time card and walked past her room mate. "thanks for throwing me to the lions." she mumbled as she walked out the door Demetri hot on her heels.

"ready?" Demetri asked grinning again.

"for what now?"

"Aro wants to meet with you once more."

"yeah well we are all goanna sit down and have a nice long talk."

"about what would you like to talk? I'm just wondering."

"oh you'll see."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**This one doesn't have much I just wanted to give you an idea of the everyday life that Tessa has, all of the things she goes through makes her who she is. **

**I'm still not getting any reviews here…. Give me something people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aro sat on the over stuffed coffee shop chair, waiting patiently for Demetri to escort Tessa back to him. When the slender young girl pushed open the door ahead of the tall medieval vampire Aro gave a little smile. Had one little human female bested his big bad hunter? "my sweet Tessa." he stood and held his arms wide hopping she would willingly hug him.

"can it." she walked past him and threw herself into the vacant chair at his table. "we are goanna figure all this out before your stupid stooge destroys what little of a life I have." at Aro's nod Demetri pulled a chair over to sit at his right side. "ok one, do all of you read minds or does tall dark and dorky here just have scary good hearing?" the two shared a knowing smile.

"while most of our little family do have special abilities mind reading is not Demetri's… well not technically." Aro answered.

"see that right there is what's goanna send me to the nut house. What kind of answer is that?!" she nearly shouted, close to hysterics.

"maybe meeting in public wasn't such a good idea." Demetri mumbled. "you kind of have to hear the beginning before you can hear the end. If you think you can just hold off on you little trip to the insane-asylum for an hour or so Aro can explain every thing." his calm teasing was enough to drive Tessa up the wall. she took a deep calming breath and nodded.

"ok shoot." Aro gave an approving nod and began….

I was born in the year sixteen-hundred and two, my name then was Robert Stuart I was . The history books will tell you that I died before I turned one, I believe in the official story I was four months old. Truth was I was kidnapped at birth by my mothers midwife, and held for ransom. The family refused to pay, it has always been a royal policy… one we still follow today. Rather than kill me as threatened the woman and her husband raised me. They were not cruel, matter of fact they raised me as the prince I was, telling me that I would one day rule, they didn't know the half of it. 

After my birth father died my so called mother made a feeble attempt for the throne, she said I should have been king. She lost her life in that misguided endeavor, you won't find that in the history books, you can only learn what the powerful want you to. The rich rule the world and that means they write the books. When she died I lost my mind, I went wild in the streets of London, drinking and fucking as it pleased me giving no care to those I left hurt in my wake… until it was too late. I hurt one very important person. 

Tessa leaned forward in her char hardly able to understand what she was hearing. "let me get this straight" she interrupted. "you are trying to tell me you are over four HUNDRED years old?" Aro nodded, Demetri chuckled. "not that this is fascinating, I am after all a history buff, but what the hell does this work of fiction have to do with me?"

"if you were not such an inquisitive child, I would have finished the story. The person hat I hurt the most was not only important to me, but to you also."

"not to interrupt my king but this shop is closing." Demetri said pointing to the window where the waitress had just turned off the open sign. 

"you are quite right, and I do believe that dearest Tessa needs to get home. Would you mind very much if I asked you to allow Demetri to accompany you home again this evening?" Tessa rolled her eyes.

"he might as well, my reputation is trashed as it is can't get any worse." she gave Demetri a plastic grin. "you don't mind if I have sex with him while we're at it do you? I mean if I'm not going to get any sleep I might as well have some fun." Aro's posture straightened, his eyes widened, then Tessa laughed. "joking! Wow you real are old fashioned!" she teased. "lets go dork." she said walking past Demetri. "we'll see you tomorrow Aro."

"right behind you princess." Demetri called after Tessa as she strode out of the coffee shop. "that went well I think." he said turning back to his king.

"she is taking it all in stride. Tomorrow will be the hardest. At least she is willing to listen." Aro agreed. The two vampires followed the young girl to her apartment. "treat her well Demetri, she's our only hope."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Thanks for the comment! This is just a hint for what's to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

The hot water cascaded down Tessa's lethargic and weary body, trying to wash away the stress. Not even her lufa sponge, that she had splurged and spent about half a pay check on, could scrub away her immense pile of problems. The steam swirled around the room clouding her vision as much as her mind was clouded with story of men who lived four hundred years and could read minds. She knew he would be waiting for her, sitting patiently on her bed. Wrapping her self in a fluffy white towel she threw open the door and strode to her closet not giving him so much as a nod in acknowledgement.

He was there just as he knew he would be, sitting still as stone. His strangely observant, muddy brown eyes followed her every move. "you could have said no." he informed her as she let the towel drop to the floor. She almost gave her self away by laughing when his jaw nearly did the same.

"if not you then he would have sent some one else. I take it you blend in better then the rest for a reason. Does he send you on these kind of missions often? Long lost relative must be a commin occurrence when you have lived forever." she tried to sound off hand about the hole thing but it bugged her more than they would ever know.

"I was wondering when you were goanna bring that up. Took you that long to notice huh?"

"ha! I noticed when you showed up in my room, kinda hard not to when they practically glow in the dark! You goanna tell me why yours are so different?" he stood then, and slowly walked towards her.

"I cant go into details but I will tell you this, my eyes are not red because I have made a life choice that does not coincide with what I am. lets put it this way, the other's have embraced what we are… our nature shall we say?"

"and you haven't?" her eyebrows arched together.

"I used to. things change, people can change. Jus remember that, as time goes on, I'm not who I used to be."

"are you trying to convince me or your self?" he gave a negligent shrug, like a jungle cat stretching.

"a bit of both perhaps. I'm new to this life style, it is a little more difficult than it looks. There are others like me, they live in small communities in northern America. They call them selves 'families', I've been told that it is easier to control our more beastly nature with a support group."

"I take it you'll be getting no support from the red eye clan then?" his mouth twisted into a half smile.

"well they don't exactly hate me, I am still Aro's second in command of the guard. they don't quite agree with me either." Tessa had changed into a little something she was glad she had floating around. Sam had got it for her as a birthday gift a few years back. They were probably meant as a gag, since Tessa had never actually been in a relationship never mind let a man see her in her PJs. Wearing the little scrap of lace and silk that Sam called a naught nighty, while highly indecent, was better than being seen in her fluffy bunny pants and ratty old tee shirt. "you should get into bed now. Unfortunately you have another long day head of you." 

Tessa grunted and pulled down the covers. She didn't bother to ask why her bed was made, or her cloths all freshly laundered and hung. The moment her head hit the feathery soft down pillow and had her large green comforter pulled up to her chin she passed out. It no longer mattered that a man she hardly knew was laying beside her, or that she was only half dressed (she had been completely naked in front of him a few minutes ago). Demetri brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face with his unnaturally cold hand and she gave an involuntary shiver. 

Questions flew thought his mind, more he feared than he would ever have answers for. Would she ever understand that he was trying to change for her? Could he really change? Would she be willing to make the biggest change of them all? What would Tessa be like as a vampire?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Smile! Review! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tessa woke once more with the realization that Demetri was no longer in her bed. She bolted upright scanning her room for him, nothing. Assuming that he had gone to report to Aro she took her time choosing her cloths. Out of her now tidy closet she selected hip hugging, boot leg, acid washed jeans; her best pair. In truth they were the only pair she owned that didn't have mustard or pizza stains on them. From her top drawer she pulled out a baby pink wife beater, it had probably been white at one point. Tessa made a mental note to learn to separate her laundry better. Looking in the full length merrier that hung on the back of her bedroom door she decided that the outfit was not a total loss, her sleep tousled hair on the other hand would never due.

Her soft brush lay on top of her dresser, along with a cluttered mess of assorted beauty products. Dragging the brush through her rats nest she carefully matched a soft pink lipstick to a powder pink eye shadow and pale rose blush, all of which would go nicely with her top. When her unruly dark brown curls refused to cooperate she also selected a clip and twisted it up. The tangle of curls flowed down into her eyes but she left it, she was as good as she was ever goanna get.

Tessa threw open her door only to come nose to chest with Demetri. He caught her in one hand as she fell backwards, skillfully balancing a plate of eggs and bacon in the other. "Morning." he said breathlessly. She blinked up at him to surprised to respond. "I made you breakfast, Sam said you like your eggs over medium." All Tessa could manage was a nod, she was still cradled in the crook of his strong cold arm. His smile was dazzling. As quickly as he had grabbed her he let go, making sure she was steady on her feet. With his every touch Tessa thought she would faint, that would be embarrassing.

"thank you." she finally got out. She accepted the heaping plate full of food and sat down at her computer using the desk as a makeshift Table.

"you look nice today." he commented trying to make idle conversation. "what time do you have to be in to work today?"

"I don't, it's my day off." she said around a mouth full of egg. He blinked, cocked his head and watched her finish the food. She could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

"so what are you doing today?" she gave him a secretive smile.

"you'll see." Tessa left the room to put her now empty plate in the sink, Demetri followed. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table munching on a bowl of lucky charms and reading the news paper. She looked up when they entered the room.

"hay you, you look good. What's the occasion?" Sam said putting her paper aside. "you haven't done your makeup in years." Tessa ignore her comments.

"what is going on in the world today?"

"its all bad news."

"the weather?"

"rain, again…all week as a matter of fact." the girls looked bummed out but Demetri wanted to smile. Rain meant no sun, witch in turn meant he could go out in public with out much of a care.

"oh well, I'll just have to make a few minor adjustments to our itinerary. I figured since Demetri is going to be staying for a while I could show him around, you know all the hidden gems of the city." the girls nodded in agreement.

"don't forget to show him all the little boutiques with the best cloths in the city."

"come on Dee, peace we're out! She called over her shoulder. On the street Tessa grabbed Demetri by the sleeve and began dragging him up town. The crowd got more dense with every step they took towards the glittering lights of town. Eventually the street got so busy Demetri could no longer pick Tessa out of the crowd. It didn't dawn on him until it was too late that she was no longer holding his sleeve, she was no longer in front of him, and she was no where to be seen. Tessa, a pitiful little human girl, had given the slip to the vampire king's greatest tracker.

He knew it was wrong to use his powers to find her, after all she wasn't even fully aware of what he could do; and she had gone thought all that trouble to lose him. Demetri also knew it would be worse if he didn't track her down, he couldn't go to Aro and explain how a small girl had escaped from his custody. So Demetri took a deep breath, closed his mind to the sights and sounds of the world around him, and reached out with his sixth sense towards Tessa.

His mind was not what sensed her first, Demetri was almost knocked off his feet. The cold empty hole in his chest where his heart had once beat suddenly tingled and a strange warmth spread through his insides. Tessa, she wasn't far, she had slipped into the crowd, circled around and was following him at a distance. She wanted him to go to Aro, she wanted to follow. The irregular warmth in his chest spread lower to parts of his body he didn't know still existed, never mind worked.

Demetri decided to give her some room, he continued walking towards the flashing lights of Broadway. He could feel her following, almost hear her thoughts, she wanted to know more than they were telling her with the story of Aro's life. While she needed to know the past before they could tell her the feature.

Aro was waiting, as they had planned, in the corner booth of the little coffee shop where they had meet the night before. Tessa probably could have found Aro her self if she had thought about it. Demetri gave a bow, barely noticeable to onlookers but Tessa knew he had to. When Aro nodded Demetri took the seat across form his king holding out his hand, allowing Aro to know that Tessa was looking in on them. Aro gave a small grin and nearly laughed.

"so the pray bests the hunter. Tessa my sweet there is no need for you to hide behind that wall, we are aware of your presence." Tessa timidly rounded the corner, her head popping out. She blinked back tears as realization dawned, she could never fool these guys.

"I'm sorry. I get the feeling you are not telling me every thing I need to know. Like there is something you need me to do but don't want to tell me." she slid into the booth beside Demetri.

"very astute my dear. Your words ring true, but now is not the time to speak of things yet to come, now we must discuss my past, and yours… for in our past we will find the key to our joined future."

* * *

**Currently looking for a beta reader, and I registered as a beta reader myself so feel free to contact me! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

"as I told you the previous night, after the death of my _mother _I went more than a little wild. You must understand the world was different back then. The people were different, the royals remained safely inside their castles leaving the commoners to fight for their lively hood. I had grown up knowing a sort of charmed life, much better than most.

My adoptive mother and father were both hard working people, with two members of the house hold working we had more money that most. There were few jobs for women back them, they were either home makers seamstress or midwives. My mother had been more than lucky, she had long slim arms and strong fingers….perfect for delivering babies." Aro stopped and gave Tessa a minuet to process the information. In order to understand herself she had to understand this man's past. He continued.

"she had been good to me, despite the fact that she had robbed me of my throne, something she never forgave herself for. My true father, the king, died in his sleep, murder was suspected but never proven, something else never written down. My true mother being a woman could not ascend to the throne, so they quickly married off my oldest sister, she and her husband eventually ruled peacefully.

By this time Joshua, the man who had raised me as his own, had passed away leaving Victoria, my mother, and myself alone in that world. Money was tight but I had taken over Joshua's small shop selling small things made from steal. It was a labors job just to make daggers and wedding rings it would have been impossible for a man of my stature to do the work of say a black smith or farmer.

Victoria was outraged to find that my sister was to be queen when I was still living. She gave me some very fiery speeches, she was so good with words. Together we reviled ourselves, she paraded me down the street in the finest cloths our meager savings could buy. BEHOLD THE SELF PROCLAIMED KING! People came from miles around to see me.

With Victoria's political voice and myself, the handsome devil I was back them, leading the way every one wanted to help me become king. I was suddenly more popular than I had ever been. Every guy wanted to be my friend, every girl wanted to be more than my friend. I was their savior, a voice for the people. A king raised by commoners, to them any thing was possible!

Victoria led the attack, with all our new friends following. They stormed to castle calling for blood and the crown. It was a blood bath. our little band of rebels, farmers and craftsmen, didn't stand a chance against battle hardened soldiers. I barely got away with my life, no one else survived." he paused again. This was something significant, his humble beginnings laid bare. Tessa knew she was hearing something no one had heard in four hundred years. But for all that had gone wrong something must have gone right, because she now sat in front of a man called king.

"so many lives were lost that night. I was still young, around twenty or so. In on e horrible night I was disowned by my birth family, lost my real mother, and lead hundreds of people who called them selves my friends to their deaths. I was truly alone. My memories of that time are fuzzy, a number of things contribute to that one of those you are not ready to hear, the other major one was alcohol.

You'd think drinking my self into a drunken stupor in not a big deal, but it was. I was poisoning myself with it, back then beer was served in lead mugs. The toxins I willingly chugged were ruining my body and mind. I went from bar to brothel to the gutter. I didn't care where I was, who I hurt. I don't know how but I wound up in Egypt. Their drinks were better and they had drugs. Blue lotus flowers that induced sexual feelings, dried herbs they burned to induce hallucinations. I was at the peak of my self destructive spiral. There were girls there, like every where else, I used them and abused them.

After a particularly bad binge of drugs and sex I woke in a bed of silks and linen. My head hurt so bad I though it would split with the sound of the sheets rustling as a struggled to sit. My vision was blurred but I could see that I was surrounded by the most brilliant and amazing colors I had ever seen. I would have felt I had died and was in heaven were it not for the pain in my head.

Then she was there. The most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth. Words can hardly describe her. She wore her hair long, past her waist, it was straight as a pin and blacker than midnight. Her round eyes were so dark they almost matcher her hair, but the spark of life in her glowed from behind those memorizing eyes, a luminescent brown. She wore hardly a stitch of clothing, sheer fabric that left nothing to the imagination. Her long slender form, was curved in all the right places, formed just so to make men's heart beats quicken and their minds to fantasies.

When she spoke it was like a sweet high bell chiming in the wind, so soft and gentile it did not hurt my pounding head, I wanted nothing but to hear her speak again. "Robert Stuart" she said. "I have found you amongst the lowest of men, yet you were born for greatness. You have not yet fallen from grace." I looked at her in amazement I am sure my mouth was hung open in awe and I must have looked like the biggest of fools. "you can redeem your self my young friend, stay by my side, learn from me, and you shall be granted a glory few have enjoyed." I nodded dumbly.

This woman was to be both my savior and my killer. I toiled at her side, becoming stronger. I almost forgot about Victoria, Joshua and all of the others. I was happy, she thought me things about the world that man should never know, thing I will one day teach you my dear. She told me I was destined for greatness, she would see to it personally that I was king, I knew not what she meant, I know now.

I don't think even if I had known the truth, that my life would be like this, that I would have refused her. I could refuse her nothing. She had such power, I hungered for her powers, I wanted to be just like her. On my last night with her She took me out into the night, back to the world she had saved me from. Together we entered the dark and dank room Egypt's version of a night club. The musicians had primitive instruments, drums and flutes made from reeds, but still we danced. She stood before me her hips mesmerizing myself along with every other man in there.

As the music ended she fined a yawn and moved slowly toward the door. I followed, but some one else did as well. In the warm night air she took a deep breath in. I watched her spin arms in the air head thrown back, she looked like a goddess bathing in the moon light. A hand came down upon my shoulder. "beautiful isn't she?" a man asked. His hand was cold as ice, strange in that warm climate. I turned to see a man smiling at me. I know him now as Marcus, my oldest and dearest friend. "beauty is not what it seems." at this she turned her head, and with a squeak of joy she ran to him. She whispered some thing in his ear, he nodded.

In a blur I was surrounded. The woman was before me, Marcus behind holding my arms with one hand and he held my head to the side. She let out a hiss and before I knew what was happening it was over. I lay slumped on the ground at their feet, blood pouring from my neck. She had bitten me. Suddenly I understood, she was stronger, faster, and older than any one else on earth. The Egyptians called her the goddess Isis, she was a Vampire, and I didn't want to be like her any more." he stopped talking. Tessa stopped breathing. Her face turned ashen and her eyes widened.

"Tessa breath, speak your feelings." Demetri pleaded. He didn't touch her, didn't want to add to her fear.

"your telling me….that your…a…a…vampire? No!"

"yes."

"no! no! No! vampires aren't real. People don't live over four hundred years! This isn't real, I'm still dreaming, this had to be the longest dream I have ever had." Tessa was shaking her head, but even as she denied it she knew in her heart it was true. She was different from her friends. She had always felt different, she had grown faster than any of the other girls in the orphanage, she knew things before they happened, her grate grate who knew how many grates grandfather was a vampire.

"that's not the end Tessa, I haven't gotten to the part about you." Aro said calmly.

"no more! Not tonight!" she stood from the table and backed away slowly. Demetri stood, moved towards her hands held out. "no, your not coming with me, no more you no more weird ancestors… I'm going home, back to being little orphan Annie, and normal!!!" with that Tessa turned and ran out the door. Demetri made a move to follow but Aro held up her hand.

"don't follow to closely, she needs space and time."

* * *

**Still looking for a beta reader. Hang in there.**


	10. Chapter 10

The lights and sounds melded together as Tessa fled, faster than any normal girl she ran past vendors and tourist. Pushing people as she went, she didn't want to slow down, she didn't want to have to think. Her Ancestors were vampires! Thought their blood had been greatly diluted over the many generations, it still meant something. Hadn't she always known she was different? that's why she didn't have a family. that's why no one wanted her!

Fat tears rolled down her face, her sinuses filled making it harder to breath. By the time she stopped she was in Connecticut. "grate!" she said to her self. "lost in the middle of the woods in freaking Connecticut!" while she had been running blindly the darkness had closed in, cloud cover the nearly full moon, a dull gray light filter down through the thick foliage.

With a disgruntled sigh she collapsed onto the ground, eventually she would get up, continue walking east, eventually she would hit the ocean, and civilization. She could start over right there, no more vampire family, no more running faster than a car, just plain little orphan Tessa. "that's stupid." talking to herself helped, she had spent so much time alone as a child Tessa had learned how to be her own friend.

"they can find me. if I can find and follow my own trail with generations of human blood mixed in, those freaks can defiantly find me. What am I supposed to do?" Tessa held her hands up to the sky threw back her head and nearly howled a the moon.

The pain was more than emotional. She felt as if some one had plunged a knife into her chest. This was real! she clutched at her breast, her breathing labored, head spinning. _This is it! _She thought as her body collapsed onto the muddy floor of the forest. _I'm going to die alone in the middle of no where. _the edges of her vision blurred and turned to black, the last thing she heard before the darkness closed in was her own howled of pain ringing in her ears.

Tessa had no idea how much time had passed before she could summon the strength to pry open her heavy eye lids. It felt like a life time had gone by, the pain was gone, her head didn't hurt, the world wasn't spinning, and she was no longer laying in a mud puddle. She rolled to her side, it was not the most luxurious bed she had ever passed the night in but it was warm and better than the last place she remembered being.

She was swimming in a ocean of white down blankets, and cotton sheets. The pillows were numerous and soft, the room was clean and quiet. Some one must have found her and brought her home, like a lost puppy. But why hadn't they taken her to the hospital, the pain she remembered would have befitted an ambulance ride and uncomfortable hospital bed.

"since when are we taking in strays?" a high pitched female voice from beyond the closed door stopped any further movement. Tessa sat frozen in bed, listening with all her might to try and figure out where she was and who she was with.

"she was alone, and scared. It was crystal clear the she didn't know what was happening to her. Some one clearly did not explain coming of age to her." a male's voice responded.

"it is not my job to explain that to her! I'd don't even know her! You take her back where you found her, some one has got to be looking for her, she is beautiful."

"this is my house! I'll take in as many strays as I want." with that the door flew open and two figures jostled in. Tessa's eyes were opened wide, her mouth tried desperately to form words. _Say any thing! Their staring at you. _"hello young one." the male said gently. "welcome to my home. How are you feeling?" Tessa could only nod.

"is she a mute?" the pretty female asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulled together.

"will you pleas control your self? My name is Gabriel and this is Avalon, what is your name?" Tessa tries again to speak, her vocal cords paralyzed by fear and uncertainty.

"don't call me Avalon!" the girl growled at Gabriel, effectively cutting off Tessa. Gabriel's sincere smile turned into a grimace as he turned on the poor girl.

"out!" he shouted.

"but…" the girl stuttered. Gabriel pointed to the door, looking like a stern parent. Avalon hung her head, her pretty brown hair hanging in her face and trudged out of the room like a scolded child.

"who are you?" Tessa managed sounding awed. Gabriel was a handsome young man, big and strong with the dark skin of a native American. But he could not have been much older than the girl called Avalon. Not old enough for her to listen to his orders unquestioned.

"my name is Gabriel, leader of a rag tag band of kids. Here you will meet many strange and wonderful people but know this…you are safe in my home, always." he smiled kindly and held out his hand. Still a little unsure but not wanting to be rude she reached out and shook his hand.

"my name is Tessa."

* * *

**Thank you to VegitarianxVampire for agreeing to be my beta reader!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"well miss Tessa, unless you enjoy being cover in mud I suggest we see what we can do about getting you a shower and some clean cloths. Huh?" the shower in the little cabin didn't get nearly as hot as the one in new York. The cloths they provided were a little baggy, and she was to embarrassed to ask for a stick of deodorant, or tooth brush. Standing alone in the little bathroom Tessa took time to think.

Running that far and that fast hadn't helped. Now she was gonna miss work, be found by the freaks who claimed to be vampires, and had explain it all to Gabriel. Things were not working out for her at all. _Breath or you'll pas out again. Now think, I have options. Gabriel is a big guy, maybe if I tell him I am being followed he would protect me. Am I willing to put him at risk? If I run again where can I go that GRANDPA Aro can't follow? I could run back home. I have friends there, but do I want to risk the girls? _

Tessa's internal argument was cut short by a knock at the door. "every thing ok in there?" Gabriel asked. He sounded concerned. Tessa heaved a big sigh forced a smile and pulled open the door.

"I feel so much better after that shower! Thank you so much. For every thing, really. But I am afraid I can't stay." Tessa knew the right thing to do was leave, Gabriel, and to some extent Avalon (she was wearing her cloths) had been so kind. She could not repay their kindness with what would be in store for them if Demetri and his horde of darkly cloaked blood thirsty maniacs came to call.

"I think what you need to do is have a nice sit down with me and explain a few things." he wanted answers. It was only natural, he had found her in the middle of the woods unconscious after some sort of panic attack. Talk was cheep and time is expensive. Tessa knew if she could run faster than a speeding car, than chances were grandpa Aro knew a few vampire freaks who could run faster than…..light. They could arrive here any minuet.

With a shaky nod she followed Gabriel into the other room. She would talk fast, tell a lie. _I was hiking, got lost, some one once told me if you stay in one spot it makes it easier for people to find you_. It sounded good to her. Until she rounded the corner. Comfortably seated at Gabriel's breakfast nook across from Avalon, was Demetri. Tessa stopped breathing again.

He was here. Was she in trouble? Would he hurt her new friends? The world was spinning again, or was that her head? Her heart rate accelerated, her lunge burned from lack of oxygen. Before she knew what was happening the floor was rushing up at her. Second time in as many days Gabriel had to rescue her. _At least I have the whole damsel in distress thing going for me_. Was her last thought before every thing went black.

"she'll be coming around soon." Avalon said. She sounded almost kind. "you two had better get your story straight and fast, she can't take much more of this, her mind shut down and instinct will take over." Tessa dare not move. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there.

"how could he let this happen?" Gabriel demanded.

"he didn't think it would start this soon, the stress must have triggered it." Demetri said. His cold rock hard hand brushed the hair off my cheek. His touch was soft as the wings of a butterfly.

"I hate to be the one to say it but I think he was wrong. She is not strong enough to handle this. The beating her body took running here along with the pain of the transformation. Not to mention her emotional overload. He was wrong." Avalon seemed like the type who was more than happy to say I told you so. In this instance she sounded remorseful.

"I've seen into her mind, that's how I tracked her. I can't read mind per say but every one thinks differently, their thought patterns and emotional discharge give off a distinct pattern. Tessa is special, she is not one thing or the other. More special even than Renesmee." Demetri told them. "I know it might not seem like it now, but she is the one!"

"and she is awake." Gabriel informed the others. "you stop pretending now Tessa." she opened her eyes. The three conspirators standing before her.

"et tu, brute?" she asked looking a Gabriel. Tessa had just met him, but he had been so kind. Then again Aro and his strange followers had never tried to hurt her. She hadn't asked any questions, just assumed he was a nice guy who found her in the woods and carried her home, you know what they say about assumptions.

"sleeping beauty awakens once more, only to find prince charming is a whore? In bed so to speak with another?" Gabriel said his handsome faces twisted with a cruel irony.

"your scaring her!" Avalon yelled pushing at the two minuteness men. She had no chance of budging them, but seeing the truth in her words they backed up a few paces. Avalon turned back to Tessa. "you don't have to be afraid of them." she said waving a hand nonchalantly towards the men. Tessa din;t respond. She just stared blankly. That makes three men now who had forced their way into her life with handsome faces and pretty lies.

Tessa had grown up in an orphanage for girls. The few times she dared enter the foster care system only helped to affirm her fear and hatred of men. Demetri had been so handsome and acted so kind she had even allowed him to share her slumber. Aro had offered her something she had always longed for, family. She didn't want the kind of family he had to give, freaks parading around in cloaks, who feasted on the flesh of other humans. Then there was Gabriel, she knew nothing of him except for she had spent a night and a day as a guest in his home and now he was handing her back to the very men she had run from.

_Yup….men suck._

* * *

**No man bashing implied, I am happily married and love my man….but in this case Tessa is just summing up her worldly experience! R&R**


End file.
